Partenaires
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic se déroulant vers la fin de la saison 1 au moment où Roger et Martin commencent à vraiment former une équipe. Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur un meurtre dans un restaurant, le duo est prit pour cible par un tueur.
1. Un coup de feu

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic se déroulant vers la fin de la saison 1 au moment où Roger et Martin commencent à vraiment former une équipe. Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur un meurtre dans un restaurant, le duo est prit pour cible par un tueur.**

 **OS qui pourrait peut-être grandir un peu parce que j'ai déjà quelques idées pour deux chapitres de plus. Dites-moi ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **PARTENAIRES**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Un coup de feu**_

C'était une enquête banale. Un meurtre dans un restaurant camouflé en braquage qui avait mal tourné. Le genre d'affaire à laquelle ils étaient habitués et dont ils remontaient la piste en se racontant quelques banalités sur le petit job que voulait prendre Riana pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Des conversations comme ils en avaient eu des centaines depuis le début de leur partenariat presque un an plus tôt… Et pourtant… Ce matin-là, quelque chose fut différent.

Tout se passa tellement vite que Roger n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'appréhender ce qui était en train de se jouer. Avant qu'il ne comprenne que le véritable assassin les avait repérés, il entendit Riggs hurler dans son dos avant de le pousser violemment. Un coup de feu claqua et les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent au sol. Roger se releva sur un coude et ajusta son tir. Sa balle frappa le tireur entre les deux yeux et il s'écroula sur le sol. Un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Eh ! Tu as vu ça ! Quand je pense que tu dis que je suis mauvais ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Riggs.

Mais, il s'immobilisa et son expression changea pour laisser place à une profonde inquiétude. Riggs était allongé sur un côté, tourné vers lui, et sa main droite était plaquée sur sa poitrine… Une main qui se teintait de rouge comme le sol autour de lui.

\- Non ! Martin !

Roger se releva d'un bond et courut en direction de son partenaire auprès duquel il se laissa tomber en tentant de maîtriser son appréhension. Il glissa ses mains sous ses épaules et le tira vers lui pour l'allonger sur ses genoux en hurlant pour les gens autour de lui.

\- Officier de police à terre ! J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! Maintenant !

Puis, il baissa les yeux vers son partenaire allongé à moitié dans ses bras. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration était peu profonde, rapide et difficile. Son corps se crispait et le sang continuait à couler de sa blessure. Ce n'était pas bon. Son état était grave. Il avait besoin qu'il l'aide.

\- Martin ! S'exclama doucement Roger en écartant ses doigts pour compresser la plaie à sa place. Laisse-moi faire…

Sous la pression des doigts de son partenaire sur sa blessure, Riggs se cabra avant de retomber dans ses bras en gémissant. Roger frémit.

\- Je suis désolé. Accroche-toi…

\- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda faiblement Riggs en posant les yeux sur son coéquipier.

\- Non… Je n'ai rien… Répondit Roger en notant la faiblesse dans sa voix et l'aspect vitreux de ses yeux verts.

\- Tant mieux, je l'avais promis à Trish, répondit Riggs en se crispant sous la souffrance.

Sa main tremblante et couverte de sang se posa sur celle de son ami et il murmura faiblement.

\- Laisse faire…

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça Martin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu viens de me sauver la vie.

\- Tu sais que ce ne serait pas grave… Je vais juste la rejoindre.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, pense à Trish et à mes gamins. Tu fais parti de notre famille, nous n'avons pas envie de te perdre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu fais parti de ma famille Martin. Je ne te laisserais pas te vider de ton sang.

Roger releva la tête et tout en serrant plus fort le jeune inspecteur dans ses bras, il hurla aux gens autour de lui.

\- Bon sang, mais est ce que quelqu'un à appeler une ambulance ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit une jeune femme.

Roger baissa la tête vers son ami en train de se vider de son sang sous ses doigts et se força à lui sourire.

\- Tu entends ? L'ambulance arrive. Accroche-toi.

\- Estomac, murmura faiblement Martin de plus en plus faible.

Roger sentit son corps se cambrer de douleur et lui demanda avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?

\- Ma douleur… La perte de sang… La balle m'a perforé l'estomac…

Martin se tordit une nouvelle fois de douleur pendant que ses doigts, toujours posés sur la main de Roger tremblaient de plus en plus.

\- Je suis désolé Rog… Même si je fais ce que je peux… Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps…

\- Non, ça ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es Martin Riggs ! Tu as traversé des situations qui auraient pu tuer n'importe qui ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! S'exclama Roger en faisant en sorte d'allonger vraiment son ami dans ses bras sans relâcher la pression sur sa blessure.

Martin frémit et se laissa faire, fermant doucement les yeux en basculant la tête contre la poitrine de son coéquipier. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, alors se sentir mourir dans les bras de quelqu'un pour qui il comptait lui paraissait presque inespéré, mais Roger n'était pas prêt à renoncer à le sauver. Alors, il lui donna une légère tape sur la joue.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Reste avec moi.

Le jeune homme se força à ouvrir les yeux et grimaça.

\- Je suis désolé Rog…

\- Non… Arrête…

\- Tu sais, il faut mieux que ce soit moi que toi…

\- Non… Aucun de nous deux ! Tiens-bon !

Sous ses doigts, Roger sentit le corps de son partenaire se tendre et se mettre à trembler. Il entrait en état de choc, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Il sentait aussi son cœur battre plus faiblement et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile. Il agonisait… Si les secours n'arrivaient pas rapidement, il allait mourir… Là, dans ses bras… Pour l'avoir sauvé lui…

\- Allez Martin, les secours sont en route…

\- Tu sais… Crois-moi… Il y a pire que de mourir dans tes bras… Merci pour tout Roger… Pour avoir essayé de m'aider… Pour m'avoir soutenu… et supporté… Merci…

\- Non arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me dire adieu ! Arrête ! J'ai déjà vu un partenaire mourir, je refuse d'en perdre un autre ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Reste avec moi !

\- Roger… Murmura faiblement Martin, tentant vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le pleurer, avant de se cambrer de douleur en tremblant.

Le sang martela à ses tempes et le jeune homme se sentit partir. Il lutta une dernière fois pour essayer de tenir, mais le noir sembla le happer et la tête lui tourna.

Roger le vit s'effondrer un peu plus contre lui et comprit qu'il était en train de s'endormir… non, de mourir, rectifia-t-il rapidement et son cœur se serra en sentant soudainement le sien cesser de battre sous ses doigts.

\- Non ! Martin !

Pris de panique, il déposa son ami sur le sol et se plaça au-dessus de lui tout en continuant à presser sa blessure d'une main.

\- Martin ! Ne fais pas ça ! Martin ! … Riggs !

Cessant de compresser sa blessure, il se lança dans un massage cardiaque presque désespéré pour tenter de faire repartir le cœur de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette façon ! C'était injuste. Il devait survivre… Alors que la panique à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sauver son ami le tiraillait, les secours arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux. Roger les regarda du coin de l'œil sans cesser de tenter de réanimer son coéquipier. Les secouristes le repoussèrent doucement pour prendre sa place et il dut reculer de quelques pas pour les laisser travailler. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Martin et il nota la pâleur, presque déjà mortelle, de sa peau… Un frisson le parcourut… Il ne pouvait pas mourir… pas Martin… Car même si au début il n'avait pas eu envie de faire équipe avec lui, il avait fini par apprendre à le connaître… Il avait vu ses blessures… Il avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu et il avait fini par apprécier le jeune homme blessé et triste qui souffrait chaque jour de la perte de sa famille. Il était prêt à le soutenir, mais pas à le perdre… pas comme ça…

Ce fut à cet instant que l'un des secouristes le tira de ses réflexions en hurlant aux autres.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai un pouls ! On l'emmène !

Roger frémit et ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son partenaire dont le corps en sang était allongé à ses pieds.

\- C'est ça Martin, continu de lutter…

...

Roger attendait depuis deux heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital et il ne supportait déjà plus de ne pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer… de ne pas savoir si son ami était toujours en vie… Il tournait comme un lion en cage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Trish entra dans la pièce. Elle remarqua son mari et courut dans sa direction.

\- Roger !

\- Trish ? S'étonna son mari en la voyant se précipiter vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu plaisantes, je suis venu dés que Avery m'a appelé.

\- Avery t'a appelé ?

\- Oui, il savait que tu ne le ferais sans doute pas, alors il l'a fait lui ! ... Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit dans un souffle Roger. Il était à peine vivant et je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

Trish nota de l'émotion dans la voix de son mari et posa ses mains sur ses bras en lui souriant.

\- C'est Martin. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Honnêtement ? … Je ne pense pas, répondit douloureusement Roger. Tu n'étais pas là… Tu ne l'as pas tenu dans tes bras pendant qu'il agonisait… Pendant que, quoi que tu fasses… Tu ne parvenais pas à arrêter son hémorragie… Parce que cette saleté de balle l'avait frappé en plein estomac…

Roger fit une pause pour tenter de limiter son émotion avant d'ajouter en frémissant.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que c'est l'une des morts les plus terribles ? Parce que non seulement, tu te vides de ton sang rapidement et sans rien pouvoir faire, mais en plus, le suc gastrique qui se repend dans ton corps attaque les autres organes et les rongent…

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Trish elle aussi émue.

\- Tu sais… Je le tenais dans mes bras… Je le voyais lutter… Je sentais son corps se crisper tout en essayant de me cacher à quel point il avait mal… J'ai vu ses yeux devenir vitreux… Sa peau trop pâle… Ses mains qui tremblaient quand il est tombé en état de choc… Je l'ai vu se battre à chaque respiration pendant qu'elle devenait difficile et saccadée… J'ai senti les battements de son cœur sous mes doigts faiblir de minutes en minutes… Et puis, je l'ai vu perdre son combat… s'effondrer… et cesser de respirer… J'ai senti son cœur arrêter de battre… Mais j'ai refusé de l'abandonner alors je lui ai fait un massage cardiaque jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent et ils ont réussi à le ramener, mais il était tellement faible.

\- Mais il était en vie mon chéri, c'est le principal.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je devrais être à sa place.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il m'a sauvé Trish… Il m'a poussé… ça devrait être moi dans ce bloc, mais il t'avait fait une promesse.

\- Oh Roger… Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi… Quand je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé dingue et dangereux et puis j'ai appris à le connaître. J'ai compris sa douleur et sa souffrance quotidienne… C'est mon ami… Je tiens à lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Je sais… Nous aussi.

\- Tu sais, au départ, il m'a dit de le laisser partir, mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que nous tenions à lui. Alors il a essayé de se battre, mais son corps ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille-là.

\- Ne dis pas ça… Il est en vie… Il respire.

Roger ne répondit rien et Trish le mena jusqu'à un fauteuil afin d'attendre des nouvelles de leur ami.

Une longue attente commença puisqu'il fallut encore trois heures avant qu'un médecin ne vienne leur donner des nouvelles de Martin. Malgré le fait que son cœur ait lâché deux fois pendant l'opération, ils avaient réussi à le stabiliser et le jeune homme se trouvait maintenant en soin intensif. Roger frémit quand le médecin lui apprit que seule la famille pouvait venir le voir, mais il parvint à faire comprendre que deux coéquipiers étaient comme deux frères et ce, peu importe depuis combien de temps ils étaient partenaires…

Alors, il se retrouva là, dans la chambre de son ami. Riggs était branché à tout un tas de moniteurs qui tentaient de le maintenir en vie tout comme les perfusions et intraveineuses qui essayaient tant bien que mal de soulager son corps très affaibli. Sa peau était trop pâle et le masque du respirateur qui lui permettait de vivre lui cachait une partie du visage. Il était bien loin du Martin Riggs que Roger avait apprit à connaître et à apprécier. Il prit une longue inspiration et se rapprocha du lit avant de s'agripper aux barrières de sécurité pour se pencher au-dessus de lui en murmurant.

\- Hey Martin… C'est moi… Tu vois, je suis là…

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui répondre alors, il posa une main sur la sienne et murmura de nouveau.

\- Trish est là aussi, mais elle n'a pas eu le droit de venir te voir en soin intensif. C'est l'avantage d'être partenaire… On est automatiquement comme des frères alors, ne lâche rien Martin… Faut que tu vives… Tu m'entends Martin, faut que tu vives…

Seul avec son ami, Roger resta plus d'une heure dans la chambre avant d'être obligé de s'en aller en promettant qu'il serait bientôt de retour pour continuer à veiller sur lui.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	2. Reprendre l'enquête

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic se déroulant vers la fin de la saison 1 au moment où Roger et Martin commencent à vraiment former une équipe. Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur un meurtre dans un restaurant, le duo est pris pour cible par un tueur.**

 **Bon ben voilà, au final je suis parti pour faire une fic à chapitre. Elle en aura 4. Voici le deuxième !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, alors que Martin est toujours entre la vie et la mort, Roger accepte d'écouter Avery et de reprendre l'enquête.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **PARTENAIRES**_

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Reprendre l'enquête_**

Roger était assis sur l'une de ces inconfortables chaises en plastique qui peuplaient les hôpitaux, comme si se trouvait là, n'était pas déjà une épreuve suffisante. Il se tortilla pour la centième fois, cherchant une meilleure position avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Martin, toujours inconscient et maintenu en vie pour tout un tas de machines qui émettaient des bruits peu engageants. Roger frémit pendant que les mots du médecin ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

\- _Les prochaines 48 heures seront déterminantes. S'il survit, il aura de bonne chance de se remettre._

Roger avait frémi.

\- _S'il survit ?_

Le médecin avait soupiré.

\- _Son état est réellement précaire, il est trop tôt pour en dire plus._

C'était à ce moment que Roger avait compris de le médecin pensait comme lui. Martin était gravement blessé… Trop peut-être pour s'en sortir… et Martin était seul, alors, il avait décidé de rester là, auprès de lui… pour le soutenir et l'encourager. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait des amis à ses côtés… Il fallait qu'il survive !

Sa main pressa un peu plus fort son épaule sans qu'il n'y pense réellement et il murmura autant pour lui que pour son ami blessé.

\- Allez Martin, il faut tenir. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà traversé bien pire que ça. Accroche-toi. Ne laisse pas ce type venir à bout de toi. J'ai besoin de mon partenaire. Allez Martin, reviens !

Roger se tut, attendant presque une réponse alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Son ami était bien trop mal en point pour se réveiller de cette manière. Il l'avait vu mourir dans ses bras, alors il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se réveiller aussi facilement.

D'ailleurs, ce fut presque l'inverse qui se produisit, car ce fut à ce moment que toutes les machines qui le maintenaient en vie, se mirent à biper furieusement. Roger sursauta, comprenant que ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Non ! Martin !

Il bondit sur ses jambes et se pencha au-dessus de son ami pendant que médecins et infirmières pénétrèrent comme un essaim dans la chambre. Une infirmière le cramponna par un bras.

\- Monsieur !

Roger sursauta et tourna un regard hagard dans sa direction.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Monsieur, vous devez sortir.

\- Non ! Je dois rester vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Nous allons nous occuper de lui, sortez monsieur.

\- Non… Je….

Mais Roger ne protesta pas vraiment, se laissant manipuler et bousculer doucement par l'infirmière qui le mit hors de la chambre avant de verrouiller la porte. Un tremblement le parcourut pendant qu'un terrible sentiment d'impuissance monta en lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière. Lui qui avait tant protesté quand Avery lui avait assigné ce nouveau coéquipier, il refusait de le perdre maintenant, parce que tout avait changé. Il avait appris à le connaître et ils étaient devenus amis. Il ne pouvait pas mourir…

Pourtant, les bruits et l'agitation qui régnaient toujours dans la chambre derrière lui, n'annonçaient rien de bon.

...

Roger était toujours debout devant la porte de la chambre de Martin, les bras ballants, lorsque la porte du couloir s'ouvrit sur Avery qui se dirigea vers lui. En voyant son air inquiet, le capitaine comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pressa donc le pas pour le rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Roger comme une évidence.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et le médecin se dirigea vers lui avec un air fermé et imperturbable.

\- Nous l'avons stabilisé.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda Roger toujours aussi angoissé.

\- Pour le moment, répondit le médecin en s'éloignant.

Roger frémit et lutta contre l'envie de l'étrangler sur place tant la désinvolture de sa réponse venait de le toucher. Trish, qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque posa sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. Roger sembla se rendre compte de sa présence qu'à ce moment précis. Il sursauta légèrement, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne. Avery le laissa reprendre ses esprits, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à une photo ?

\- Une photo ?

\- Des caméras de sécurité d'un magasin ont peut-être filmé le tireur en train de s'enfuir.

\- Montre, répondit Roger, soudainement intéressé.

Son ancien équipier fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une photo qu'il lui tendit. Roger détailla l'homme qui semblait s'en aller à grands-pas, cherchant à le reconnaître, mais il dut rapidement concéder qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

\- Tu le reconnais ? Lui demanda Avery attendant sa réponse.

\- Non… Et de toute manière, je ne pourrais même pas te dire si c'est lui ou pas qui a ouvert le feu sur nous… Au départ, je n'ai rien vue, et après… Je m'en suis moqué… Je tenais Martin en train de mourir dans mes bras.

\- Je comprends… Dit Avery en rangeant la photo dans sa poche.

Puis, il prit une inspiration et ajouta.

\- Tu devrais venir enquêter au bureau. Tu as été témoin de la scène. Ton aide nous serait précieuse.

\- Je ne peux pas… Il est presque mort pour m'avoir sauvé. Je refuse de le laisser combattre seul.

\- Roger…

\- Non. N'insiste pas. Je ne le laisserais pas.

\- Mais nous avons besoin de toi pour arrêter celui qui a fait ça.

\- Je… Commença Roger, avant de se faire interrompre par épouse.

\- Non… Tu sais qu'il a raison.

\- Trish. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

\- Oh, mais tu ne vas pas l'abandonner. Tu vas aller arrêter le monstre qui l'a mis dans ce lit et moi, je vais veiller sur lui.

\- Non, je ne peux pas te demander ça. C'est mon coéquipier.

\- Et c'est mon ami, lui répondit Trish. Je vais rester à ses côtés. Toi, arrête celui qui a fais ça !

\- Avec toi, nous irons plus vite, renchérit Avery.

\- D'accord, marmonna Roger. Mais tu me préviens en cas de changement.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Trish. A la seconde. Je te le promets.

Roger hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à Avery. Il était inquiet pour Martin, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était aussi très motivé à l'idée de faire payer le tireur.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

L'un derrière l'autre, Roger et Avery pénétrèrent dans le commissariat. A leur entrée, Bailey les remarqua aussitôt et se précipita pour les rejoindre en tenant une feuille à la main. La jeune femme fut touchée par l'air grave des deux hommes et demanda légèrement inquiète.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il se bat, répondit Roger toujours aussi sombre.

\- D'accord, murmura la jeune femme. On n'en attend pas moins de lui, dit-elle en lui tendant la feuille qu'elle tenait à la main. J'ai réussi à identifier notre tireur qui s'enfuit sur la vidéo.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Avery pendant que Roger parcourait déjà la feuille.

\- Richard Mac Clusters. Je l'ai retrouvé dans nos fichiers pour quelques délits mineurs : bagarre, menaces, conduite sous l'effet de stupéfiant.

\- Il a une adresse ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Oui, dit Roger déjà sur le point de partir.

\- Attends, l'interrompit son ancien partenaire. Je viens avec toi.

\- Ce type a peut-être tiré sur Riggs. Ce n'est pas un rigolo.

\- Toi et moi avons été partenaires pendant longtemps. Je sais ce que c'est d'être sur le terrain et je ne te laisserais pas seul !

Roger soupira. Avery était du genre borné et, de toute façon, il fallait mieux être deux pour appréhender un suspect. Alors, il capitula.

\- Ok, mais c'est moi qui conduis !

Avery hocha la tête et ordonna à Bailey en quittant la pièce.

\- Continue les recherches.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Après l'alerte qui avait tant terrifié Roger et manqué de coûter la vie à Martin, le calme était revenu dans la chambre d'hôpital. Un calme seulement coupé par le bruit des machines qui le maintenaient toujours en vie.

Trish avait eu une discussion assez vive avec le médecin qui avait osé lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, car elle n'était pas de la famille, mais cette dernière avait trouvé les mots pour le convaincre du contraire et elle était là, à la place de Roger, veillant sur le jeune homme blessé. Avec précaution, elle avait glissé sa main sous la sienne pour la serrer affectueusement, pour qu'il sache que quelqu'un était là pour lui. Son pouce caressait doucement le dos de sa main. Il était si étrange de le voir aussi blanc et inerte.

\- Allez Martin… Tu as tenu ta promesse. Tu m'as ramené Roger en vie, mais cela ne doit pas se faire au détriment de la tienne… Tu dois vivre… Tu m'entends ?

Sa main libre se déplaça sur sa joue qu'elle tenta de caresser en ignorant la taille impressionnante du masque du respirateur qui permettait à ses poumons de fonctionner, mais il était difficile de l'effacer de sa vision et elle glissa la main sur sa tête, caressant doucement son front.

\- Il faut vivre Martin… J'ai bien compris que la mort de Miranda et de ton petit garçon à naître t'ont détruit… Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir au quotidien, mais nous sommes là Martin. Tu n'es plus seul. Tu as une famille… Des gens pour qui tu comptes… Ne meurs pas… Ne nous abandonne pas… Je serais là, tu sais… Si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Je serais là. Alors ne meurs pas s'il te plaît…

Trish se tut, luttant contre ses émotions pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Il était si faible, presque déjà mort et toutes ses suppliques, aussi sincères fussent-elles, ne pouvaient rien faire. Cette impuissance était si cruelle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le père de ses enfants, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus voir mourir son coéquipier, blessé pour l'avoir sauvé… Il ne méritait pas de mourir… Lui qui avait Miranda n'avait jamais dû vraiment avoir de famille… Elle le sentait… Il n'y avait pas que la mort de celle-ci qui hantait le passé de son ami. Plus elle le côtoyait et plus elle sentait que son engagement chez les Seals était plus une nécessité qu'un vrai choix, car certains signes ne trompaient pas.

\- Tu dois vivre Martin. Je t'en prie… Nous t'aimons Martin… Roger, les enfants, moi… Nous t'aimons… Reste avec nous. Nous t'aiderons à te reconstruire. Reste avec nous…

Trish se tut une nouvelle fois et essuya furtivement ses larmes d'un geste un peu maladroit.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

La voiture se gara non loin de l'adresse indiquée par Bailey. Roger en descendit à une vitesse qui prit de court Avery, obligé de presque se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

\- Ne fonce pas tête baissée !

\- Je veux ce type !

\- Ça, je l'ai bien compris ! Moi aussi je te rappelle, mais nous allons l'arrêter à deux, dit-il en tirant son arme.

Roger l'imita et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la maison. Roger s'avança en direction de la porte pendant qu'Avery lui fit signe qu'il allait faire le tour par l'extérieur. Murtaugh hocha la tête et monta les marches du perron pour frapper à la porte.

\- Mac Clusters ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il perçut du bruit à l'intérieur. Comprenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, il haussa le ton.

\- Mac Clusters ! C'est la police !

Cette fois, il perçut réellement du mouvement à l'intérieur et décida de ne pas rester là à attendre. Il se redressa et donna un coup de pied violent dans la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand, juste pour qu'il aperçoive sa cible s'enfuir par la porte de la cuisine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il hurla.

\- Avery !

Surpris par la fuite du suspect qui lui balança violemment la porte dessus pour échapper à Roger, le capitaine se retrouva propulsé au sol. Toutefois, il eut le réflexe d'attraper l'homme par la cheville. Déséquilibré, ce dernier bascula en avant et roula sur le sol.

Avery tenta de se redresser, mais Mac Clusters aussi et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le suspect s'apprêtait à braquer son arme sur lui quand Roger jaillit de la maison. Découvrant la scène, il fit feu le premier, touchant Mac Clusters au bras. Sous la douleur, celui-ci échappa son pistolet et Avery le cramponna pour le redresser pendant que Roger le rejoignait. L'homme gémit, mais les policiers n'y prêtèrent pas attention, sa blessure n'étant que douloureuse. Roger lui passa les menottes tout en lui lançant d'une voix pleine de colère.

\- Alors ? On aime tirer sur les flics ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire !

\- Tu as essayé de t'enfuir !

\- C'est normal ! Vous débarquez comme ça, chez moi !

\- Estime-toi heureux que je me sois annoncé, tueur de flics.

\- Je n'ai tué personne !

\- Et tu n'as pas tiré non plus ?

\- Mais non ! C'est ce que je vous dis !

\- Ah bon ! S'exclama Roger en le retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as jamais essayé de me tirer dessus ?

\- Vous ? Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

\- Ne fais pas le malin !

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Menteur ! S'exclama Roger en pressant sa blessure.

L'homme hurla de douleur et Avery dut le faire lâcher.

\- Ça suffit ! On aura tout le temps de l'interroger au poste.

Roger soupira.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être !

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Avery empoigna le suspect par un bras pour le ramener à leur voiture stationnait devant la maison. Seulement, ils venaient à peine de faire quelques pas qu'un coup de feu claqua, faisant sursauter tout le monde. La balle fendit l'air et toucha leur suspect en plein front. Mac Clusters eu un sursaut puis, il s'écroula lourdement à leurs pieds, morts…

Ensemble, Roger et Avery tirèrent leurs armes pour quadriller la zone autour d'eux, mais elle était vide. Le tireur était un sniper et il était déjà loin.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	3. Quand le passé réapparaît

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic se déroulant vers la fin de la saison 1 au moment où Roger et Martin commencent à vraiment former une équipe. Alors qu'ils enquêtent sur un meurtre dans un restaurant, le duo est pris pour cible par un tueur.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, j'avais perdu l'envie de continuer cette fic en apprenant le départ forcé de Clayne Crawford, je vais essayer de la terminer. Voilà déjà le troisième chapitre.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Roger remonte le passé de leur victime et risque de faire une découverte étonnante.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **PARTENAIRES**_

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Quand le passé réapparait_**

Roger pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le commissariat. Tout dans son attitude montrait à quel point il semblait énervé. Il se retourna comme un fauve en cage et s'exclama

\- Je ne comprends pas comme cela a pu se passer !

\- Calme-toi Roger, tenta de l'apaiser Avery qui le suivait. Je comprends que tu sois énervé. Crois-moi, je le suis tout autant tu sais. Si seulement j'avais su !

\- Ce type était le seul lien qui nous permettait de remonter au tueur que nous cherchions et à l'homme qui a ordonné de tirer sur nous !

\- Je sais…

\- Et nous n'avons plus rien !

\- Roger…

\- Non Avery ! Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Tout cela devient de plus en plus incompréhensible… Nous avons dû rater quelque chose !

Bailey en profita pour se racler la gorge dans un signe, montrant qu'elle cherchait à faire signe pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes. Cela marcha, car ils se tournèrent d'un même élan vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- J'ai continué à fouiller le passé de Mac Clusters, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de lien avec notre victime. Par contre, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Avery.

\- Une partie de son dossier est scellé.

\- Scellé ? S'étonna Avery.

\- Oui, classé secret défense….

\- Secret défense ! S'exclama Roger. Et il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour l'ouvrir ?

\- Disons que je ne préférerais pas terminer en prison.

\- D'accord, dit Roger en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Si nous ne pouvons pas allons plus loin avec le tireur, alors il faut reprendre le dossier de la victime…

\- Tu penses que nous avons pu passer à côté de quelque chose ? Demanda Bailey.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous sommes bien face à un meurtre maquillé en braquage, surtout au vu des événements actuels.

\- Il est clair que ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Avery.

\- Un sniper a pris le temps d'éliminer Mac Clusters pour être sûr qu'il ne parle pas. Alors qu'avons-nous sur Andrew Collins ?

\- Pas grand-chose, dit Bailey.

\- Reprends le dossier, lui demanda Avery.

La jeune femme s'installa derrière son ordinateur et fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, la laissant effectuer ses recherches et sursautant lorsqu'elle laissé échapper un juron.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Roger.

\- Rien !

\- Comment ça, rien ?

\- Enfin si… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je crois que je viens de trouver un point commun entre le tireur et la victime.

\- Un point commun ? L'encouragea Avery.

\- Oui… Je viens de me heurter à un deuxième dossier scellé.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Roger en bondissant littéralement de son siège. Mais scellé secret défense ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, mais vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ! S'exclama Roger totalement excité.

\- Oui, cela veut dire qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que le tueur connaisse sa victime et inversement, conclut Avery.

\- Oui, affirma Bailey, mais tant que les dossiers restèrent scellés, nous ne pourrons rien apprendre de plus.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse la personne qui a voulu tuer Martin s'en sortir, dit Roger en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Avery, inquiet de voir son ami aussi agité.

\- Je vais passer un coup de téléphone ! Lui répliqua ce dernier en brandissant son portable.

...

Roger sortit donc du bureau et se planta dans un coin tranquille avant de soupirer. Il regarda son téléphone quelques secondes puis, il composa le numéro et attendit. Une voix féminine lui répondit.

\- Allo ?

\- Palmer, c'est Roger Murthaugh, comment ça va ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis sur une enquête et je n'arrive pas à avancer parce que je me heurte à deux dossiers scellés classés « Secret Défense » auxquels je n'ai pas accès.

\- Tiens donc, ce n'était donc pas un simple coup de fil de courtoisie ? Je suis déçu !

\- Palmer, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

\- Et pourquoi Martin ne me le demande pas directement ? Il ne veut plus me parler ?

Roger frémit et soupira.

\- Il ne peut pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie Palmer. Mais il a été gravement blessé, alors je veux ces types !

\- De quoi ! S'exclama Karen visiblement sous le choc. Mais est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Non… Soupira Roger. Il est entre la vie et la mort. Aide-moi s'il te plaît. Je veux ces types.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix remplie d'émotion. Donne-moi tes noms.

\- Ma première victime s'appelle Andrew Collins et son meurtrier présumé, qui a été abattu par un sniper, Richard Mac Clusters.

\- Collins et Mac Clusters ! C'est noté.

\- Merci Karen.

\- C'est bien normal…

La jeune femme marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Roger ?

\- Oui.

\- Tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît.

\- Je te le promets. Trish veille sur lui, tu sais.

\- Si je n'avais pas été aussi loin…

\- Aide-moi à trouver les types qui ont fait ça.

\- Je te fais ça le plus vite possible.

\- Merci…

Roger raccrocha et en profita pour parcourir ses messages. Le premier était de Trish : _« Toujours stable. Il s'accroche. Je t'aime. »._ Il frémit, mais au moins, son ami était toujours en vie. Le deuxième message était de Scorsese _: « J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »_. Intrigué, Roger fronça les sourcils avant de faire disparaître son téléphone dans sa poche et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Quand Roger pénétra dans la morgue, il se rendit compte que Scorsese paraissait bien plus sombre que d'habitude. Roger se rapprocha de lui et fut accueilli par une question.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Riggs ?

Lui aussi était inquiet pour Martin, comme tous ceux qui travaillaient avec lui. Roger soupira.

\- Il se bat. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Faut que tu les coinces, Roger.

\- J'y travaille. Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

\- Quand on m'a apporté le corps de votre tueur présumé, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avant de l'ouvrir. Les traces d'un tatouage qu'on a essayé d'effacer.

\- Un tatouage ?

\- Oui, Regarde.

Le jeune médecin légiste alluma une lumière rasante et le dessin d'un tatouage, se trouvant à l'origine sur le bras du mort apparu sur l'écran derrière lui. Roger sursauta.

\- Attends ! Je le connais celui-là, c'est le même que Martin.

\- Oui, les Navy Seals.

\- Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Répéta Roger comme pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Tu es en train de me dire que ce type a servi chez les SEALS, comme Martin ?

\- Oui et il n'est pas le seul. Je suis retourné voir notre première victime et il a lui aussi un tatouage et lui aussi l'a effacé !

\- Les dossiers Secret-Défense, marmonna Roger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Ces deux types ont des dossiers scellés Secret-Défense.

\- Aïe, ce n'est pas bon signe !

\- Plus on avance et moins je comprends cette histoire, soupira Roger.

Alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir pour en sortir enfin une idée construite et viable, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Roger sursauta et l'empoigna, décrochant en voyant apparaître le numéro de téléphone de Palmer.

\- Allo ?

\- Roger, c'est Palmer. J'ai fais jouer quelques unes de mes relations et je pense avoir des choses intéressantes.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Votre première victime, Andrew Collins est un ancien SEALS devenu agent de la CIA.

\- D'où le tatouage effacé…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Collins et Mac Clusters ont tous les deux fait effacer leur tatouage des SEALS.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, mais concernant Mac Clusters, lui il a été viré avec quatre autres hommes de la même unité.

\- Viré ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir détourné l'argent envoyé en Irak pour reconstruire le pays après la chute du régime.

\- Et Collins ?

\- Collins était dans leur unité et on pense que c'est lui qui les a balancés.

\- C'est donc une simple histoire de vengeance ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air !

\- Mais tout ça ne me dit pas par où commencer ?

\- J'ai peut-être une piste. J'ai retrouvé le nom de leur ancien chef d'unité et il habite à Los Angeles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait te donner des pistes ou le nom des autres membres du commando ?

\- Oui, envoie-moi le nom et l'adresse.

\- Je te fais de suite.

\- Merci Palmer.

La jeune femme lui répondit avant de demander d'une voix plus hésitante.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ?

Roger perçut qu'elle était sincèrement inquiète et Roger savait qu'il y avait de quoi. Il l'était lui aussi.

\- Pas de changements. Il est toujours en vie. Tu sais que c'est un dur à cuire. Il va s'en sortir.

Palmer acquiesça une dernière fois et raccrocha. Le téléphone de Roger émit un bip. Rapidement, il ouvrit le message.

\- Harry Wilcox.

OooooO

Roger gara sa voiture devant une maison typique de la banlieue de Los Angeles avec clôture blanche et pelouse impeccable. Il en descendit, Bailey sur ses talons, car la jeune femme avait refusé de le laisser partir seul.

Ensembles, ils gravirent le perron et sonnèrent à la porte. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années leur ouvrit. Roger lui montra sa plaque.

\- Mr Wilcox, je peux vous parler ?

\- Bien sûr, dit l'homme en les invitant à entrer.

Les deux inspecteurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

\- Puis-je vous offrir un café ?

\- C'est gentil, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, dit Roger. Nous cherchons des éléments sur Andrew Collins et Richard Mac Clusters.

L'ancien colonel soupira.

\- Je savais bien que cette histoire n'était pas encore réglée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- C'étaient des bons, tous ces gars. Les meilleurs que j'ai eus et puis, ça a dérapé. Ils en avaient marre de toucher en un an, ce que les miliciens gagnent en un mois alors qu'ils risquaient plus leurs vies qu'eux. Alors Mac Clusters et les autres ont pris l'argent. J'aurais presque pu les comprendre, mais ce n'était pas digne du code d'honneur des SEALS. Nous ne faisons pas ça pour l'argent, mais pour notre pays. Collins était comme ça. Il n'a pas voulu fermer les yeux.

\- Et il les a fait virer ? Demanda Bailey.

\- Oui.

\- D'où la vengeance, conclut Roger.

\- La vengeance ? Après tout ce temps ?

\- Collins a été abattu dans un restaurant, sans doute par Mac Clusters, et quand j'ai mis la main dessus, cette fois c'est un sniper qui l'a abattu. Alors, si vous pouviez me donner le nom des autres.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai même une photo. Venez !

L'ancien colonel emmena Bailey et Roger dans son bureau. Il le traversa et décrocha un cadre qu'il leur tendit.

\- Voilà toute l'équipe. Mac Clusters est ici, mais c'était un suiveur. La tête du groupe, c'était Adam Johnston ici et il y avait aussi Trent Walker, Kyle Kenshwick et Georges Tools.

Bailey nota silencieusement les noms tout en observant les visages que montraient l'ancien colonel, mais Roger lui venait de bloquer sur autre chose, un autre visage. Le visage de la personne dont le coude était appuyé sur l'épaule de Collins.

\- Et lui ? Demanda-t-il pendant que son cœur accéléra brusquement.

\- Ah, l'un des meilleurs amis de Collins. Martin Riggs. Il a été l'un des meilleurs que j'ai eu sous mes ordres.

En entendant le nom de son ami, Bailey sursauta.

\- Riggs ?

\- Oui, dit Roger. Notre Martin. Il s'est bien moqué de nous depuis le début. Il a reconnu Collins, mais il n'a rien dit, comme toujours et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Non, répondit Bailey.

\- Que s'il s'en sort, je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas le seul à vouloir le tuer. Il t'a protégé, mais c'était lui la vraie cible de Mac Clusters

Roger frémit. Tout était si clair maintenant que Bailey venait de le dire. Elle avait raison. Depuis le début, c'était Martin la cible et soudain, il se figea pendant que la peur de comprendre s'imposa en lui.

\- Oui, mais Martin n'est pas mort.

\- Alors, il est peut-être encore en danger ! Conclut Bailey.

OooooO

Au même moment, un jeune médecin qui marchait dans le couloir de l'hôpital se fit attraper par derrière par un type qui l'attira dans la blanchisserie avant de lui briser la nuque. L'homme récupéra

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
